RAGNAFANTASY VII
by Tasiastrife2006
Summary: a story about cloud the swordian and his destiny in runemidgard.


**THE BEGINNING**

It was a sunny day at Payon. Al adventurer gathering there and went to the cave noy far fromn the small village.

This three youths was just having their second job. This youths are friends since they were kids. There were: ZACK KNIGHTBLADE the CRUSADER (or DEFENDER), SEPHIROTH HOJO the WIZARD,and AERIS GAINSBOURGH the PRIEST.

"So this is the cave" Zack announced.

"This cave was the best place for us to gain up our strengh" Sephiroth smiled, Aeris nodded.

"Hehe...does it means...you guys ready?" Zack asked them.

"Actualy...2 guys and 1 girl" Aeris remind him.

"Oh...sory" Zack give her a grin.

"We better get in" Sephiroth took his first step to the cave, zack and Aeris followed him.

"Zack! Behind you!" Aeris shouted as one of the Munak (a kind of chinese vampire, a female one). Attacking him. Zack turn around and slashed her.

"That was a close one" Zack brushed his sweat.

Not far from them, Sephiroth use his Thunder Storm to kill some zombies.

The battle continued for some time.

Zack slashed all the monsters who tried to attacked him. He'sthe most skilled person in his team.

"Oi Seph! I already kill 24! How about you shorty ( in this story, Seph is the shortest guy in team)" Zack shouted at him.

"23...and i can kill more than that" Sephiroth replied. Zack love to tease the silver haired youth, and he hate it.

"Really...well...i killed 25 monsters" Aeris give her sweet smiled to her two comrades who could only stared at her with a big sweat dropped on their head.

"Guys…stop it!" Aeris ordered. Both of them nodded. Aeris winced a bit, she heard voice, it's look like someone was in trouble.

"Did you heard it" Aerise ask them.

"Loud and clear" Sephiroth nodded.

"Let's find out" Zack went to find where the voice had been heard.

The voice they had been heard was the voice of a young boy, a SWORDIAN with wild blond hair and saphire blue eyes. He was in a great trouble. He got his leg trapped by Hydra (a monster who looks like a rock with tentacles) with munaks and boguns around him, attacking him.

"Go away!" The blonde screams and slashing his sword from one side to another side. "Let me go" he screams again.

"Hang on little one!" He heard someone shouting at him. And then, there was Zack, with his sword, slashing every monster that try to hit the boy as he move closer.

"Don't come! You'll get trapped" He tells Zack.

"Don't worry about it!" Zack turn and struck the Hydra. Then, Sephiroth come and kill the monster that trapped the boy's leg with his thunder bolt. The boy fainted. Aeris catch the boy and heal the boy's injury.

"How's the boy?" Sephiroth asked the brunnete girl.

"His wound is pretty bad. I think we should get out from here" Aeris declared.

"I think that's a good idea" Zack slowly pushed Aeris who carried the blonde boy while he slowly backed of together with Sephiroth.

"Aeris" Zack gives her sign. She nodded.

"Warp Portal" Aeris made light portal. It makes them easy to get back to Payon.

"Ung…" The blonde groaned.

""Oh…You're awake" Sephiroth greed him with a smile. Zack and Aeris came near the blonde's bed.

"…where am i…who are you guys?" He asked them

"We're saved you from the monsters" Zack told him.

"Yeah…you almost got killed" Sephiroth demand

"Thank's for all of your help" he smiled weakly.

"What's your name? And how can you got trapped by them?" Aeris asked

"Um…I was careless back then. By the way, I'm CLOUD STRIFE" The blonde swordian introduce himself.

"Hello Cloud..." Sephiroth smiled at him.

"Who are you...sir?" Cloud asked the silver haired man.

"I'm Sephiroth" The silver haired man introduced himself. "That's my friend Aeris" He pointed the brunnete girl. "And this is Zack" He pointed the black haired guy.

"Nice to meet all of you" Cloud tried to stand up, Sephiroth pushed him back.

"Your injuries haven't recover yet. Please stay" He brushed the blonde's hair.

"I know...but i don't want to make her worried" Cloud told him.

"Who?" Sephiroth asked him.

Then, they heard some noises. After that, a young girl, an ACOLYTE, with long dark haired kick the door opened.

"CLOUD!I FOUND YOU AT LAST!" She shouted at Cloud.

"Um hai..." Cloud looked nervous.

"Who is that amazonic girl?" Sephiroth asked Cloud.

"Um...my childhood friend...TIFA LOCKHART" Cloud tell the silver haired man.

Suddenly, there was a flail flew and hit Sephiroth head directly. Sending the man into unconsiousness. Zack who tried to calm Tifa, got a hard kick in stomach. Zack fainted after that.

"Now little lady" Tifa said mockly at Aeris. "I was already knock out your team mates. Let him go" She continued as she pointed at Cloud.

"There's a missunderstanding" Aeris softly talked to raven haired girl.

'Huh?" Tifa semm doesn't understand.

"Tifa...they saved me" Cloud demanded firmly.

Tifa look at the unconsious guy. 'Oh brother...' She thought. 'I mess up again'


End file.
